User interfaces can be designed and/or presented in many different ways and can include several different elements, including field names and values, images, controls such a lists, radio buttons, check boxes, and/or other elements. The design and presentation of user interfaces can depend, for example, on the importance of fields, available space for a user interface, display capabilities of a device on which a user interface is presented, and/or other factors.